


Joey

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: Sorry this is shitty. All mistakes are mine





	Joey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shitty. All mistakes are mine

The first time she kissed him, it was right before a raid. She had slowly pushed off the bear pelt, smiling faintly as he mimicked the movement to the wolf pelt he had given her a while back. His hands were surprisingly warm as they ran along her bare sides. Joey had cupped his face in her hands, standing on her toes and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. The reaction was slightly delayed but there was a muffled grunt against her mouth, hands tugging her closer. There was a sound of disgust before she pulled away and tugged her hood back up. She had made it to the river bank before there was a gunshot. Pain blossomed in the center of her chest and for the first time….for the first time he sounded human. The terrified scream of her name was drowned in the sound of water splashing up around her and she fell past the surface. Acne panicked, rushing towards the fallen female and dragging her carefully out of the water. Serenity stood frozen, eyes wide. Her reaction was delayed but she was suddenly screaming, body curling forward. Joey….Joey looked dead. Scar jerked towards her slightly, face twisting with worry before she pivoted and took off after Bear. The undead female pause slightly as she broke into the clearing, watching the male shriek into some Fleshies face. It was intriguing to watch the leader of the pack fall apart over some...human. Sure she liked her own human but…. There was a gargled whimper from one of those Fleshies, head lolling to the side slightly as blood bubbled up in his mouth. Bear screamed again, grabbing the gun off his own hip and pulling the trigger. There was a shift in the air as he crouched, fingertips digging into the ground as he took in heaving breaths.   
“Joey..” She frowned at the crack in his voice. They had all become softer. Had all become like their claims. It was killing them and she felt oddly okay with that.  
\----  
He wouldn’t leave her side once they had returned, hissing at anyone who got too close and crouching over her in worry when she winced. A small laugh had left her when she opened her eyes. Bear flinched, eyes widening before he had bent down to nuzzle at her face and neck.  
“Hey there big guy…”   
“Don’t leave..” Joey paused this time, mouth opening slightly.   
“I see you’ve learned how to talk. It’ good..you have a nice voice.” her hands brushed along her collar before dropping down to her stomach.  
“I...I...I love you…”  
“Yeah?” A small nod. “Well..same to you.”


End file.
